The Skating Game
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: One-shot. Courtney never learned to skate, thanks to a certain incident in her childhood. And now, with her school skating trip just three days away, she relucantly ends up with someone to teach her. Too bad he's more focused on something... else. -DxC


Courtney had always skipped school skating trips. Every _single_ one of them. She had vowed to never _ever_ go again after the _'Johnny Field's incident'_ -as she and those who saw what happened that day had nicknamed- back in grade three. Now you see, it had been her first time on the rink, and she was beyond ecstatic. She had always loved watching the figure skaters on TV who twirled, twisted, and seemed to dance across the ice. She had _expected _it to be easy and effortless.

Now, what the kids -now teenagers- in her grade three class had labeled the 'Johnny Field's incident' was when Courtney had gotten onto the ice, she had started out going good, and then started to pick up a little more speed, then a little more, until she was practically flying around the ice coated surface. She had been having a blast.

But then, wanting to slow down, she tried gabbing the blade of her skate into the ice to get her to stop, and ended up sending her flying forward in a mess of flailing limbs.

She had ended up slicing poor Johnny Field-who had been standing a little too close to the falling girl-'s cheek right open, with the toe of her skate. Everyone had shunned her for months, and Johnny avoiding her like the freaking plague.

Ever since then, she refrained from any on-ice activities.

And, _lucky_ her, this year, the skating trip was_ mandatory. _Apparently her Gym teacher thought the student's weren't getting enough exercise and was forcing them to go.

"Excited about the skating trip on Monday?" Bridgette asked, bringing Courtney back to reality, where the two girls were walking from school that Friday, back to the brunette's house. Bridgette had been one of the few people who hadn't been there that day, eight years before, and was unaware of her friend's dislike for stepping out onto the ice in general.

"Oh, I can't wait." The former CIT forced out an excited smile, though her tone was vaguely sarcastic, as she was already dreading the Monday to come.

"I'm a terrible skater." The surfer chick said, zipping up her winter jacket a little more in the cold November wind. "But even so, when I do go, it's always really fun."

Courtney held back a grimace. "Yeah. It'll be _real_ fun, alright."

Crossing the park -a shortcut to the mocha skinned girl's house- in silence, the girl's stopped when someone shouting _"Watch out!"_ caught their attention.

A black puck game shooting out of nowhere, and ending up beaming Courtney right in the side of the head.

Yelping, she gripped her head and Bridgette cringed and put a hand on her best friend's shoulder. Before the blond could ask the brunette if she was okay, a guy beat her to it.

"Oh, my bad, Princess!"

Courtney clenched her teeth together at the seemingly affectionate pet name, and glared icily at the teal eyed boy now jogging up to the girls to retrieve the puck from the grass after smacking into the sixteen year old female. Duncan Evan's, the guy said girl disliked more than anyone. The guy who just _happened _to be in almost every one of her classes. Irony was so cruel.

"What the hell, Duncan?!" She shouted, head pounding more and more with each word she shouted.

"Hey, it's your fault you didn't duck." Duncan said, shrugging carelessly.

Eye twitching, the girl suddenly wished very hard that Duncan had been the one she had sent to the emergency room those many years ago.

Bridgette sighed, as the two broke out into an argument. "You know what, Court, I'll call you tomorrow." She muttered, leaving the two to it.

"Hey, Dude! You coming?" Geoff shouted, stumbling as he trekked through the frost covered grass in his skates, the boys having been in the middle of a game of ice hockey on the frozen park pond, when Duncan shot the puck accidentally at the bossy girl's head.

"Yeah, yeah. In a minute, Geoff!" The Delinquent called back, eyes still focused on Courtney. "Look, I said I was sorry. Let it go." He said, lowering her voice.

"I will not let it go!" She shouted, face going red from anger, now.

"Whoa, chill, Bra. Why don't you play some hockey with us?" Geoff offered, now standing beside the two teenagers and holding out a wooden stick to the female.

"No thank you, Geoff." Courtney replied coolly, and Duncan's face turned into a wide and smug smirk.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know _how _to skate, do you, Princess?" The skull shirt-wearing boy asked, and her expression turned stony.

"Well, if you don't know how, Duncan should totally teach you! He's the best skater I've ever seen, and I've been going to hockey for years." The blond boy said, undoubtedly giving the dark haired males ego a boost it really didn't need.

"Yeah. That's a good plan, Geoffy. Since I _do _owe you." Duncan grinned, and Courtney scowled. Why did it sound like he said _own _instead of _owe _in her ears?

He interrupted her before she had a chance to reject his suggestion. "I'll meet you at the ice rink at ten sharp. Actually, make that noon. I like to sleep in."

Before she could reach out and strangle him like she wanted to do _so badly _he and Geoff walked back to the pond.

Well, it looked like she somehow got an ice skating teacher.

Too bad he was the biggest pain in the ass in the whole entire world.

* * *

"That asshole!" Courtney cussed, ignoring the looks she got from Mother's with their small children, and checked her cellphone for the third time. Finalizing that he was indeed, twenty minutes late.

"I hope you're talking about some other guy, because you wouldn't want to offend your _only_ chance at not looking like a total moron on the ice on Monday." Duncan whispered, breath tickling her neck and sending a shiver down her spine as he appeared behind her.

Spinning around, she clenched her hands into fists at her side. As much as it _killed _her to admit, he was right. He was her only chance at learning to skate.

"Well, let's see what you're wearing." Duncan said once they stepped inside the locker room to put on their skates.

"What?" Courtney asked, confusion sweeping over her expression as she stripped of her outer winter jacket, and grimaced as she practically _felt _Duncan's eyes rake over her form.

He made a disapproving clicking sound with his tongue and frowned as he took in her jeans and fluffy white sweater. "No, no. That won't do at all." Setting down the black bag Courtney had been unaware of him carrying, he dug inside it for a moment before pulling out a royal blue Lycra skating dress, with nude mesh cutouts, one that showed the right half of her stomach, and the other swooped down the middle of her chest and finished under her left breast. There were sparkles along the chest area as well, and really, it was a beautiful dress.

But there was _no way_ in heaven, earth, or hell, that she was wearing that.

* * *

"Come on, Princess. I wanna make sure I got the size right." Duncan called out, grinning from ear to ear while leaning on the wall outside the locker room.

_Spite him, spite him, spite him. Dammit, God, spite that bastard!_ Courtney thought furiously, stepping out of the locker room in the dress that just barely covered her underwear. She should of just been thankful Duncan had thought of bringing black tights to put under the sparkly monstrosity as well.

"Gorgeous." His smile turned smug when he saw her face flush a bit, though he was unaware if was from aggravation rather than flattery.

"Can we just get this over with?" _Jackass._ She added mentally. Now normally, Courtney's language was very clean, and she never ever swore, but this boy just made her want to swear and murder him all at the same time.

"Sure, sure," He stuck his hand out to her when he noticed her wobbling as she tried walking with her skates on, but she slapped his hand away, which sent her arms swinging out in a desperate attempt to keep her balance.

Sighing in exasperation, he quickly moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders to keep her steady, and gave her a nudge toward the open door of the rink.

Once on the ice, Courtney clung to the siding as if it was her life line, and Duncan chuckled at the sight.

"The ice won't bite, Sweetheart."

She sent him a half-hearted glare, more conscious of staying upright than anything else.

Duncan skated up to her, pulling her hands away from the side, then let her hands drop so she could stand up by herself.

The Bad Boy slid backward from the brunette to examine her while she was staying as still as a statue, in fear of falling.

He grinned. Yes, he had definitely chosen the right outfit for the girl. It pleased him, and made the game he was playing even better. He had dubbed it the, _Push Courtney over the edge and make her quit! _game. He'd come up with it late last evening, thinking about what he could do to make this whole skating experience as fun for himself as possible. Then, while passing a clothing store, that had a skater's dress hanging in the window, it hit him. He was glad the size he'd chosen for her was correct, and the outfit really did look great on her.

Checking her out once more, an idea sparked in his mind, that would _definitely _make this game a whole lot more entertaining for both him, _and _the A-type girl.

He slid near her without her even noticing, almost ninja like with his flawless movements. "Duncan, I think I'm getting the hang of standing up straight-" She was cut off when she felt one of his hands land on her hip, then the other icy hand suddenly slide up the inside of her thigh, leaving goosebumps under her leotard sheathed leg. She swiftly shoved him away out of reflex, and ended up smacking her head on the glass directly behind her, as she shoved herself backward when she pushed against his chest. Holding the back of her head, she glared at him darkly, and he just smirked. "I thought you wanted to learn how to skate, Princess?"

"Yes. I wanna learn how to _skate,_ not be sexually assaulted." She hissed, face flushed with embarrassment and anger, but his smirk only widened.

"Well, if you don't like my teaching methods..." He gestured toward the exit door of the rink.

Okay, that was _it._ She was _done _being exploited!

"You freaking _jackass!_" She shouted, going to punch him, but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around in a circle, then dipped her with a playful glint in his teal eyes. His hand resting on her lower back, and the other still holding her left hand.

"You're on my turf, Sunshine. Deal with it."

Then, then like that, he let her drop to the ground, flimsily covered body meeting freezing ice, and earning a squeak of surprise from the girl.

"Ugh! I can't _deal!_ I'm going home!" She declared, then scrambled to get up, only to fall back down onto the frozen surface once again, causing Duncan to burst into hysterics.

"You're terrible at dramatic exits, Princess." He said, grabbing her hands and helping her upward.

"Yeah, well, you're a terrible skating teacher." She countered weakly, trying to catch her breath after using a large amount of energy just trying to get vertical once more.

"You think so?" He smirked, and Courtney knew that meant _danger. _"Don't forget who's holding you up, Honey. I could send you right back down to the ice all over again."

"You're a monster." She growled, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Am I, now?" He murmured, then skated forward, dragging her clumsily with him, and spinning around to pin her against the siding of the ice rink. "Now, would you like to repeat that?" He asked, hands now resting against her hips, and body pressed against her own.

Her face was completely red now, and her mouth opened and closed like a fish, her mind reeling at the position.

"Duncan, we're in a public area." She muttered, and he smirked.

"Didn't _think_ so."

"Seriously, let me go." She said, voice coming out a but softer than she would of liked, as he put a bit more pressure against her petite, doll-like body.

"You love it." He accused, ignoring her demand, and pressing his lips to her neck. After a moment of silence he stopped torturing the heavily breathing girl, and took both her hands before he started to skate backward, facing her.

"Don't look at your feet." He instructed when she hastily tried to glance down at her wobbly appendages. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

"Someone, I don't really believe that." She grumbled, her blush still highlighting every freckle on her exotic looking skin.

As they skated around slowly, hand in hand, Courtney found herself _almost_ enjoying it, that is, till Duncan said;

"So, your panties feeling wet, Sweetheart?"

Feeling embarrassed, angry, and down right _appalled, _she yanked her hands away from his and skated perfectly toward the exit.

"Forget it! I'll get Geoff to teach me!" She shouted, unaware of how well she just did, and began ripping off her skates then stormed out. Duncan however, continued to grin like he had just won the lottery.

_That's a yes. Well, game over. _He skated over to the side to peer through the exit to see Courtney storming off, and he noticed how she discreetly clenched her legs together as she did so. _Let's call this a draw, Princess.__  


* * *

_

**AN: Ahaha. So, what did you think? XD I wrote this, because, frankly, I don't know how to skate either. ^_^;; But it's not cause I sent anyone to the emergency room or anything. I just... didn't learn. Anyway, yeah, I threw in some sexual stuff in there. I couldn't help myself. And, how Duncan ended up getting Courtney to wear the skating outfit, I'll leave up to your imagination. ;)  
**


End file.
